Henry and June in Action (TV Series)
Henry and June in action is an American animated television series produced by nickelodeon animation studio and in association with FremantleMedia Kids & Family, House of Cool, and Flying Mallet Studios, created by Chris Vicardi and Will Mcrobb, with episodes. Starring Henry and June from KaBlam. In august, it has a sneak peek after kids choice awards 1996, Started on October 11th 1996. this show is shot in front of a live audience of children the show also includes musical guests, that first started in 2006 Theme song Performed by Noah segan and Julia mcilvaine (series 1 - 18) performed by Jacob and kaydn Anderson (series 18 Episodes Series 1: Pilot, Henry and June on the roll, Rock on henry and june, prom party, the kids music concert, how i spent my sea vacation, the 90s film festival, and the arcade with games, bowling and pool, living las vegas, what if h&j swims in the ocean in the shore, have fun, will travel, the britannia pier tour, yes the rule is the rule (1996 - 1997) (13 episodes) Series 2: Henry and June rules the World, Henry and June in Hopscope, Broadway baby!, the boys and girls rules, Henry and June's excelling adventure, Henry and June vs. the Little Punkers, June's popular friends, Henry‘s singing competition, classic henry and june, the singing gives my crazy, awesome hits, the super music juke box (1997 - 1998) (13 episodes) Series 3: The best people songs ever, Music are funny, no crime but rhyme, Henry and June the power begins, How you got other flowers, How to be linda bromfield, Henry and June the superhero, Henry and June saves the day, Henry and June the hall monitor, Henry and June can do pranks (1998 - 1999) (10 episodes) Series 4: The kids will go to School, Dogs and Cats are cute, Birthday party, Henry and June sings the Cbeebies wash song, the groups of the members, Dawn's lost tooth, bad girls, kids rules villians drools, Henry and June on ice, impossible to take a nap with frogs, we are the champions, the time machine, we all win the game show (1999 - 2000) (13 episodes) Series 5: You rule the world, thank you for everything, you've done it again, sweet like perfume, journey of a deparment store, very possible you had sun, wow that was delicious, I'm a fan of you H&J, linda teaches surfing lessons, around anything, teaming up with deaf awareness as ad break, Duo in a super happy preforming show (2000 - 2001) (14 episodes) Series 6: modern girl in town, a poor shaving performance, we hate alex Minudaka!, we know the gang are back, the pink milk bottle, it's got to be purrrfect, Henry and June in action: the movie, flu shots, can't stop dancing, beat of the drums, lost episode AKA H&J could make more shows of their own, and songs to sing, let's go round, swimming in the pond, best song of the world (2001 - 2002)(14 episodes) Series 7: aquadrone, candy girl of tropical paradise, secret club vs team PE, Smoking's not OK!, Scratch and Grounder get lost!, Henry the penguin, June the ballerina, Never Smile for crocodile, mackenzie gets share stuck in her head, Mackenzie get share stuck in her head part 2, flying and surfing since 1996, a knitted ad break in woolly form, horrible nightmare (2002 - 2003) (11 episodes) Series 8: friendship club, star is born, steal their style, reputation of the name, every kid on bite size, pop duo for a day at the festival, the H & J celebrity special, a pool in a very hot day, Linda and sheldon go on a bumper car, put the Ka in the Kablam, welcome to the adventure, rising damped, try those on to skate, do you like my cotton candy hair, squeaking toys are so cuddley (2003 - 2004) (15 episodes) Series 9: love adventure, a big step, the action kids squad, double on the trouble, backing tidings, you're only young once, what if H&J sings in the pool, Melanie makes a list, road to the multi-universe, the adventures of H&J's project, Babies are cute and cuddle, up, up and away!, the Bentley Rochester wars, who you gonna call, the kablammies!, kablam is the best (2004 - 2005) (14 episodes) Series 10: There's nowhere to be afraid, shoping is more excited, doing chores is fun, bathtubs are way better than mud, no copy discs allowed, we hate the bad reports, sister chelsea, lost in space, what if H&J was in the tub shower?, jumping in the pool part 1, jumping in the pool part 2, college students field trip, i don't heart dancing, mind for a change (2005 - 2006) Series 11: a massage, gonna walk like an eygptian, western saloon, The new students, who got the musical memories?, Give regards to the world, Are we happy now?, H&J spots a rainbow, a camping holiday, Henry and June's underwater adventure, tiki a go go, it came from another mansion, totally instant, with h&j, today, we are a African boy and a Caucasian girl, kablam hosts like us, real life in the state, everybody say cheese, fifty shades of black (2006 - 2007) Series 12: the H and J halloween special, the H&J Eurovision song contest edition, slumber party, if only, too many H&Js, H&J will be the citizens of America, calling all henry and junes, star kablam, the bouncy castle accident, what if henry and june become invisible?, dannii buena P.I, professor mark and his wonder machine, the book of 10 do's and 99 don'ts, the seven seas voyages of millie the puppy, get out of here kim jong u n, Best duo of the year, stop no fighting (2007 - 2008) Series 13: A production of henry and june preforms the CBeebies wash song in the ocean part 1, a person who came to dinner, secret message, party in the park, how to take a shower with h&j, blinky, next big step in the next chapter in your live, going back in 1999, linda's birthday part 1, linda's birthday part 2, the Leavers special, singing and dancing around the mall (2008 - 2009) Series 14: The best of the h&j collect features, fangirl, the behind the scenes of h&j, june and the singer girls, henry the best star guy, the h&j world war special, new clothes for the gang, little kablammies, H&J sings the jazz music, henry and june vs. evil versions of them, June's magical wand, H&J grounds Cojo, A Henry and June thanksgiving day special, The dream vs the nightmare (2009 - 2010) Series 15: Friday the 13th is scary, School's out part 1: last day of school, School's out part 2: going to summer camp, School's out part 3: a vacation, sports day games, H&J rocks, runaway rocket girl, my neighbour was a teenage tennis girl, campout with the year seven girls, help wanted, way back tour, what a wonderful day, it's a mad mad mad mad betty anne bongo (2010 - 2011) Series 16: skate down the ramps, the candy store, preforming arts school, big 90s blues, the party, waiter, there's a offbeat in my soup, circus lindacus, the rip off characters, Philippines, iran, Iraq, Saudi Arabia, Pakistan, Syria, and north korea sucks, the odd and the youngest, the tui and the falcon, What if H&J transforms into animals and insects?, doing a pole dance, having a wash in underwater, school nights, thrash o madness (2011 - 2012) Series 17: Henry and June sings on the 90s, linda K, the very proud pathetic girl, adventures on a birthday scrapbook, flying king swing, rebel without the pink hair colour, royal party part 1, royal party part 2, H&J the preformance of the kablam music, the H&J new year extravaganza, the otherworld, baby henry and june and the great white thing, starlight downtown, Linda‘s worse rebel, what if henry and june goes for a dip in the sand water? (2012 - 2013) Series 18: Henry and June the movie star, newest ad, what if H&J turns into statues?, what if H&J turns into statues part 2?, the villians sucks again, what if henry and june teaches students?, house break, what if henry and june teaches students part 2?: a field trip, what if henry and june teaches students part 3: a end of day, Henry and June: dance like you danced on wii, kids in wii, it’s an ocean out there, cups, do you have it?, musical performance, leavers, why H&J could be singers (2013 - 2014) Series 19: what will H&J get their body painted? What will H&J get their body painted part 2? (Preforming a charity single), cruise holiday, H&J will be coming round the mountain of the country, a duo singer never forget, you only start the year of the 90s twice, the supermodel who loved me, bromfield girls in the hoodz, work 9 to 5, H&J home video service, H&J Video Piracy Warning UK (short video), H&J's newest Xscape, how I new pet seal pup (2014 - 2015) Series 20: singing H&J figures, H&J preforming live on stage, robot girl briana, Red Devil chelsea, year 2001, my fair abby, people in chorus, global theatre, dr strange mark shipp or how i learned to stop loving nor riding the bomb, H&J are going to be as spiders, is the problem good or bad to you?, the h&j microgames, kids, get real, what people do the seven seas twist, untitled words, summer camp, you can’t get held back, wedding dogs (2015 - 2016) Series 21: Why i hate about you?, do you want something like you want to, last time they saw these kids, you made tapioca pudding yourself?!, i was a preschool child, Autonation, enter bailee Von jow and coy mccoy, search for style, photo massaging muck about, last mii fail preformance, jobs, bailee, Briana and darja’s video, a spin off kablam show since 1996, the experience of the world, too much of a bad and good old thing to this, watkins on star, sweetgirl linda bromfield's ice skating preformance (2016 - 2017) Series 22: Why H&J feels urgent about their show kablam cancelled, something tells that something's gonna happen, henry and June's world's biggest earth, enough with the laughs, I should’ve Laughed all night, henry and june turns themselves into flies, henry and june as werewolves, henry and june shows the words, pure funky punk star, natural born swimmers, henry and June's day, Passing lies, spices of life (2017 - 2018) Series 23: what if anybody hears something about the show begins on stage?, going goth, camp h&j, team H&J members, linda's broken ankle, henry and june's bathtime song, dungeons and dragons, henry and june won the talent show and got a prize, h&j the kids of pop, the realm of the fey, h&j around the globe, kids at worldskills live, christmas fair show, h&j in action live from school week, NoitulovE, centre security, diamond rings, cooking with the kids, story of a lifetime, going back to 99 (2018 - 2019) Specials: Henry and June preform the CBeebies wash song in the ocean, sweet massage, the Henry and June show, escape from the evil villains, a gothic halloween, the h&j in action awards show Movies: meeting their new clones and preforming their songs Gallery Category:Shows Category:TV shows